


Bounce

by kavalai



Series: Fun with Rich and Jane [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Growth, Inflation, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavalai/pseuds/kavalai





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, here goes nothing."

Rich popped the bottle, hesitating before consuming the contents. The bedroom door behind him swung open with a loud thud as his girlfriend, Jane, interrupted him. He jumped slightly at the noise.

"Honey, have you seen my copy of 'Turn of the Screw'?"

He took a deep breath, stepping away from the bottle on the bedside table..

"I think you left it on the dresser. Didn't you read that ages ago?"

"Yes. it's for Laura's Gothic Lit class. He was from our hometown and she thinks it will score points with her professor."

"He lived IN our hometown, for a very short while. I don't think it will matter much to the professor."

"It mattered to mine. He gave lectures at one of our local colleges."

"Yes, well. We all know about you and your professor-fetish."

His glasses chose to slide down his nose a bit at that precise moment, and he pushed them back up.

She saw the book on the dresser, but instead turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"That's a bit extreme. I only slept with two of them."

"Three."

"Two. I flirted with the third one."

"My mistake. Maybe the third was in that series you can't put down."

'Gabriel's Inferno' was one of her favourite book series. She'd read it at least three times. She slid her arms around his waist and kissed his neck where his pulse beat.

"All of that was two decades ago. Now I have a thing for gaming nerds."

He snorted, kissed her lightly on the mouth, and reached for her book.

"You are going to be late meeting Laura for coffee, and without her seduction tactic, all hope will be lost."

"Alright, alright. I'm going."

She turned to the bedside table and picked up the bottle, downing the contents in a quick gulp.

"Jane ---"

Before he could stop her, the contents were consumed. In a matter of seconds, Jane's clothes began to rip as her arms and legs expanded. 

"Rich? Rich what's --"

She was now naked and her body was continuing to grow. He helped her ease into a sitting position on the floor - or rather, helped her plop down onto it. She watched in a mix of shock and fascination as her breasts and belly ballooned in front of her. After a few minutes, it finally seemed to stop, but by then she was several feet taller than her average five foot four and her body mass was considerable. Her belly and breasts seem to bear the brunt of it. Visibly wincing, he tried to prepare himself for what was about to happen. He was definitely going to have some explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dick.. what did you do?"

She only ever called him that when she was really pissed. She hated that abbreviation of Richard.

"WHAT DID YOU DO."

"Well, to be fair, honey, I was planning on drinking that myself."

"Of course you were."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't even know. You were going to what? Expand yourself silly?"

"In the simplest terms, yes."

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"Dick. WHY?"

"Because it looks AWESOME?"

She reached out and grabbed him in one of her much larger hands. He let out a yelp as she yanked him upward towards her face.

"THIS IS AWESOME?"

"Could you not yell? It echoes. The neighbors will hear you."

"I'm a bulging mass of ..."

She paused and then studied his face, growing even more confused.

"You look funny. Am I squeezing you too hard or something?"

"What? No. Sorry. I'm just a bit distracted."

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine how I look."

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"NO."

"Inside voices, sweetheart."

"Sorry. No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You can't possibly ---"

"Now think before you finish that sentence. Remember, I was going to do this to myself."

"You --"

He waited, watching her facial expression change. Shock. Confusion. Discomfort? Shock again? Confusion, again.

"You... like... this?"

"Well, it has its advantages."


	3. Chapter 3

She stared at him, clearly not grasping all this.

"I can only think of one. Well, maybe two."

"Okay. What are they?"

She placed him down on her left breast.

"I am a human trampoline."

"Can I really do this, or are you going to rip me up about it later?"

She shrugged and he fell to the side. They both laughed together for a minute, and he rolled off her breast, inbetween the warm crevice of both mounds.

"That was the second thing I thought of."

"Very ... smart of you."

"Do you want to rest there for a while?"

"Maybe after."

"Okay. You want to jump?"

"You are handling this a lot better then I thought you would."

"Well,"

She plucked him from his warm cocoon and settled him back down onto her left breast.

"I was upset at first. But then I just wanted to know why. I still do. I mean I sort-of get it.."

He began bouncing, lightly, from one breast to another. 

"I mean what were you going to do?"

"Honest answer?"

"Can you even make up a feasible lie?"

"Not really."

"So you were going to jerk off."

"Pretty much."

"To be honest, it makes sense."

He took a brief respite from bouncing, laying on his back and spreading out across her as if he could make a smutty angel, without any snow.

"Does it?"

"Sure. Your dick would be ten feet long, literally."

She paused, and he looked up at her.

"Now you're thinking about it!" 

He burst out laughing.

"How could I not? Rich.. how long does this last, anyway?"

"Not much longer I'd imagine. Maybe another ten minutes or so?"

"Alright, well, you better start bouncing, before I deflate."

He resumed his bouncing,

"I can't believe how cool you are being about all this,"

He mused as he bounced.

"Well, I do have another question."

"Shoot."

"Do you have anymore of this stuff?"

He laughed again, heartily.

"Yes. And I bought other ones, too. Wait 'til you see what those do!"

"I just realized, we never called Laura."

"We'll just tell her we lost track of time having sex. It seems easier then, 'I used my girlfriend as the world's sexiest bouncy house.'"


End file.
